


You're My Forever

by PeaceLilies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Sheith wedding, Sheithlentines 2021, Xenobio, background allurance, culture/traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: Shiro and Keith are getting married at last and all their friends and family have gathered for the event
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitnkadoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkadoodle/gifts).



> Ah! AT LAST! I was so nervous and excited to post this for Sheithlentines! 
> 
> This is for [Kit](https://twitter.com/Kit_N_Kadoodle)! I hope that you enjoy this little fic based on your prompt for a Sheith Wedding!
> 
> Thanks to the mods for organizing such a fun event! I really enjoyed working on this and exploring Sheith's deep love for one another and to imagine what a wedding might look like for them! 
> 
> I took inspiration from [Lupin's](https://twitter.com/Lupin_Fanart) beautiful Sheith wedding art that you can find [here](https://twitter.com/Lupin_Fanart/status/1076300560653926401) , [here](https://twitter.com/Lupin_Fanart/status/1077890889005944832) , and [here](https://twitter.com/Lupin_Fanart/status/1077055385679233025)
> 
> And as always, the biggest thank you to [Ren](https://twitter.com/lilflowerbot), for the epic editing and just being such a fantastic beta and cheerleader! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t the bad kind of not sleeping, where he was anxious, fearful of nightmares, or feeling so lonely that every inch of him ached. He was woefully familiar with insomnia and was grateful for the reprieve of feeling too excited and happy to sleep. 

He couldn’t stop staring at the ring on his finger, the perfect silver shine, the way it fit him just right. It hadn’t been unexpected exactly, but he had been surprised to receive it nonetheless. He stared at the ceiling, replaying the proposal in his head. 

_Looking out at the setting sun, watching the beautiful colors of the sky, warm pinks and oranges and reds. Shiro’s hand in his, shoulders brushing._

_“Keith…”_

_He closed his eyes, smiling, the sound of Shiro’s voice always managing to make his heart skip a beat. He turned to him, opening his eyes._

_“Mmm…?”_

_Shiro getting down on one knee, Keith’s hand in both of his._

_“Oh…”_

_“Keith, baby, you’re everything I could have ever wanted in a partner, and more. We’ve been through so much together and I know that you’re my person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the greatest honor and privilege of my life...and marry me?”_

_Shiro was so sweet and earnest, as if Keith could possibly say no._

_“Shiro...Takashi...yes, of course. I love you.”_

_Shiro came to his feet and Keith pulled him into his arms, kissing him. He adored this man, loved him infinitely._

_“I love you, too.” A gentle kiss was pressed to Keith’s forehead, before Shiro reached into his back pocket. “This is for you.”_

They had been talking about getting married for some time, so that wasn’t a surprise, but Keith hadn’t known that Shiro would propose. Keith had even commissioned a ring and was waiting for it to arrive, and he would have proposed first if he’d had it. Either way… here they were. 

In just a little over 72 hours, he was going to be the other Mr. Takashi Shirogane. It made him chuckle to think about, but he tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake up his bedmate. 

Shiro was sleeping soundly next to him as their cruiser made its way through the Milky Way, back to Earth. He’d been sleeping better these days, but Keith was still loath to wake him. He rolled onto his side, watching Shiro sleep. 

His face was relaxed, lips slightly parted, and he was snoring softly. He was cute when he slept (well, he was always cute), looking younger and at ease. Shiro deserved that. To be at ease, to sleep soundly. 

Keith cuddled up closer to him, resting a hand against his side, feeling the steady rise and fall of his ribs as he breathed. It was comforting, soothing, and he fell asleep quickly, relaxed by the feeling of having his love close.

____________________

Shiro… was a little nervous. More excited than he was nervous. But still. It was there. 

He chalked it up to the fact that his and Keith’s wedding was going to be a public event. Shiro wasn’t the biggest fan of his nuptials being discussed online and in the papers, but he supposed it was par for the course given who they were. 

They had agreed to a very short, simple ceremony, with typical vows and exchanging of rings, but they would exchange their real vows prior to the wedding itself. Shiro was nearly done with his and Keith was being tight lipped about his own. Shiro could be patient though; he would see them soon enough. 

Since they’d arrived back on Earth, they’d hit the ground running. 

Allura, Lance, Romelle, and Coran had arrived with the newest addition of the Altean royal family about two days before them. Krolia and a small Blade team, including Kolivan, would be arriving later today, as would Hunk. Pidge and Matt were already on Earth. 

They nearly had the whole gang back together. 

“We sleeping in two separate rooms?” Keith asked, his go-bag in one arm, his suit bag tossed over his shoulder. He looked effortlessly handsome in his dark wash jeans, plain black tee, and leather jacket. His hair was pulled up in a bun today, a little messy, but Shiro just thought he added to his rakish good looks.

Shiro folded his own suit bag over his arm, closing the door of the car, shaking his head. 

“Not until the night before the wedding,” he replied with a smile as they headed into the swanky hotel that Pidge had instructed them to head to. 

“Mmm, okay. So I get one more night with you before the wedding,” Keith replied, his hip gently bumping against Shiro’s. “Better make it count then…” 

Pidge and Matt had been running point for them while they’d been in space, getting wedding planning done while Shiro and Keith were busy trying to coordinate their respective leaves. In their line of work, it was surprisingly hard to stop for a moment, even to get married. Both Holt siblings had been immeasurably helpful in securing all of the extras on Earth, leaving Shiro and Keith to focus on the necessities, like their marriage license and rings. 

It was hard to do things sneakily when the two of them had been sharing a cruiser for the past few months leading up to the wedding, but they’d managed, and Shiro was honestly looking forward to the big day… if only because of the symbolism of it all. 

He and Keith had already made it clear that they were devoted to each other, that they would be together for the rest of their lives, and they didn’t need rings or a ceremony or a piece of paper for that. It was for the sentiment of it, for the chance to have all of their loved ones together after they’d scattered across the universe. Shiro sighed, bringing himself back to the moment as he approached the front desk. 

Shiro gathered the room keys from the receptionist and they headed up to their rooms. 

“So… it looks like… we have this room for tonight. Then this is yours for tomorrow. And the third one is the honeymoon suite,” he said in the elevator, turning to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at his fiancé, who laughed. 

Shiro loved Keith’s laugh. Loved everything about it. He couldn't help but get all swoony and soft, knowing that he got to spend the rest of his life with this man, his soulmate. 

They went to their room, settling their things. There was an itinerary on the desk from Pidge, and Shiro perused it while Keith unpacked a change of clothes to shower. 

_HEY LOVE BIRDS!! We are in the final stretch! Get ready for your big day! Below is the schedule Matt and I came up with based on your instructions. We’re all so excited to celebrate your love. Thank you for trusting us with this project! We love you! XOXO M &P _

Keith was going to be spending time with his mom and the Blade team tomorrow, then everyone would meet up for drinks and food. And then… the wedding. 

He messaged Matt and Pidge a thank you for all that they had done, before he started peeling off his own clothes to join Keith in the shower. 

____________________

Keith had been devoting a lot of his time to understanding as much of Galra customs and culture as possible. Much of it was lost, at least in actual practice, but there were archives that had been kept, and he had spent hours there. Reading over documents of dead traditions and their importance that had been lost to war and the hunger for power. 

There was so much history, much of which he didn’t understand. But he was learning, slowly. Krolia was teaching him Galra, too, and about all the parts of himself that he hadn’t understood. Shiro took it all in stride, learning right along with him, so open and accepting of all of the alien parts of Keith. It just made Keith love him more.

And so, instead of holding a traditional human bachelor party, he decided to spend the day before his wedding with the Blades, to get a better sense of their culture-- _his_ culture. 

From what his mother had explained, when a Galra was betrothed, they would spend the eve before their wedding with their family, and one of their parents would show them how to braid a marriage plait. 

Krolia had explained that it was more symbolic in nature than anything else, but the Blades were another part of his family, and he wanted to embrace that part of his heritage on his wedding day. 

Keith hadn’t ever thought about getting married. Didn’t think he’d ever get that far, and even if he had, who would love him? It hadn’t even entered his mind to think about his parents being present. And yet, here he was. It was a bit surreal.

He and Shiro had taken time to visit Tex’s grave, and would go back before they left Earth. He knew he would feel his father’s absence regardless, but his mother had been so supportive through this process, and he’d been able to rely on her throughout. 

He’d made his way to another part of the hotel, where the Blade team was sharing two connecting rooms. 

His mom greeted him warmly, wrapping him up in her arms, scenting his hair. 

“Kit,” she hummed, a purr in her chest. 

Keith hugged her back, soothed by her scent and the sound of her purr. He hadn’t realized how nervous he had been until that moment, as the tension in his shoulder eased. Krolia’s hands smoothed down his arms, as she leaned away from him, looking him over. 

She always did this, checking him over, making sure he was no worse for wear. He smiled at her and she gently brushed away his fringe to kiss his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, looping their arms together as they came into the room. It was a similar style to his and Shiro’s, comfortable and well-appointed, if somewhat more crowded with the belongings of the four Blades sharing the space. 

“I’m okay. A little nervous,” he replied and she nodded, urging him down in one of the chairs in the room. “Where is everyone?”

“Out,” she replied, handing Keith a water bottle, “and it’s perfectly normal to be nervous.”

Keith arched a brow at her, opening up and sipping his water. His mother just laughed. 

“Did you think I wasn’t nervous when I was carrying you? That was the closest to a wedding your father and I had,” she replied teasingly and Keith just rolled his eyes. Krolia laughed and softened, gently patting Keith’s knee. 

“Shiro is a good man. I don’t think there’s anyone better suited for you,” she said. “Why are you nervous?” 

Keith smiled a little, feeling himself blush. He loved that his mother approved of Shiro. He liked having her approval, though he didn’t need it. Mostly he was glad that she could see what a wonderful person Shiro was. 

“I’m not worried about marrying Shiro. I want to marry him. I _can’t wait_ to marry him. I’m nervous about the ceremony. I don’t really… I’m not looking forward to the attention.” 

Krolia nodded again in understanding, humming softly. 

“That’s understandable. But you will have your friends with you. To support you. And I’ve been told that the ceremony will be short.”

“Yeah. It will be.” Keith took a breath and sighed. “I just want to be married already.” 

It was his impatience perhaps, something that reared its head every so often. The wedding would be what it would be at this point, there was no turning back now, but it was hard to calm his discomfort with the idea of his love being placed on display. 

“I think that when you’re there, you’ll be more focused on Shiro than anyone else,” Krolia said knowingly, taking his hand. “Now, let me show you this plait.” 

Keith watched as Krolia made a quick nest of blankets and pillows, pulling Keith into them. She sat behind him, gently untying his hair, and combing it out. He closed his eyes, comforted by her presence, her sure fingers in his hair.

“Are you ready?” she asked when she had finished disentangling his hair and he looked over his shoulder at her, nodding. 

It was a simple plait, what humans would call a ‘fishtail braid.’ It was a bit more complicated for him to do on his own, but nothing he couldn’t manage with some practice. It was soothing to listen to his mother, both of them laughing softly as he attempted the plait on his own. 

The other Blade team members arrived shortly after, full of reserved congratulations and well wishes for Keith and Shiro. 

Keith hadn’t expected any exuberant celebrating. The Blades, and many Galra in general, were subdued in that way--taciturn, almost unemotional. Keith appreciated the ways in which they did express joy or celebration. He didn’t feel overwhelmed by it. It was straightforward and honest and he liked that. 

He spent a few hours with them, enjoying their quiet company. He always felt surprisingly safe with the team. He never felt pressured to share more than he was comfortable with, but they always welcomed his words. It felt nice to express his anxiety and to be reassured and encouraged by them all. They liked Shiro and it felt good to know that those as close to him as the Blades approved of his match.

Thinking back on his younger years, he’d never really thought much about getting married. It had been a nebulous idea and then something he hadn’t really considered at all. Not after his dad, not after losing Shiro the first time, or the second...not to mention the war. But they had been so lucky to get to this point that it felt _right_ to get married. It wasn’t quite the same, a bit untraditional, perhaps, different...but a sign of hope in peacetime. It was possible to continue on and to show that love really was the strongest force in the universe.

____________________

Shiro leaned back into the couch he was sitting on, a glass of champagne in his hand that he’d been holding for nearly an hour at this point. Matt had rented out the bar in the hotel they were staying at, and he took a moment to breathe, and just take everything in. 

There were couches with low tables, and a bar set toward the back that sort of blended in with the room. It reminded Shiro of a home library. It was elegant and refined, much more relaxed and intimate than he would have thought. Bookcases full of books lined the wall; tasteful black and white photographs filled any empty spaces; a cozy, plush gray carpet covered the floor, and the low lighting made everything feel very cozy. He liked the atmosphere. It was quiet, save the Holt siblings’ playful banter. 

It was just the seven of them; all the Paladins, Matt, and Romelle, seated together and waiting on Keith.

Allura sat next to him, dressed in an elegant light pink pantsuit, and he put an arm around her shoulders. 

“Your Majesty,” he said, which made her giggle, as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m very excited that I get to marry the two of you,” she said, sipping from her own glass. 

“I am, too,” he hummed in reply, chuckling softly. 

“Are you nervous?” Allura asked, sitting up so they could look at one another. Shiro sat up as well, shaking his head. 

“I’m… really not, to be honest. We’re going to be saying more scripted vows, more traditional things that humans have utilized over the many years that marriage has existed as a tradition. Sort of like, from a wedding playbook. That’ll take maybe two minutes each and then the ceremony is done. I was more nervous writing my actual vows.” He patted the lapel of his suit jacket, where his vows were tucked into the inside pocket. 

Allura nodded in agreement, smiling softly, and looked to the side where Lance and Hunk were idly chatting.

“I know the feeling,” she hummed, taking another sip of champagne. 

Shiro chuckled, smoothing a hand over her back in a comforting gesture, before cradling his champagne glass in both hands. 

“Well, you and Lance pulled off a spectacular Altean wedding, so, I’m glad we have both of you to help us.” 

Allura smiled, turning to look at him. 

“I think you’re both going to do just fine.” 

Shiro smiled back. 

“Thanks, Allura.” 

“Heyyy! There he is!” said Lance, everyone’s heads turning toward the door, as Keith walked in. 

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat, as it always did when seeing Keith. Allura’s hand gently squeezed Shiro’s shoulder before she elegantly got to her feet, making her way over to greet Keith along with the others. 

Shiro followed, last in line. 

Their eyes met as Keith let go of Allura and he smiled, the corner of his mouth tilting up just a little. 

“Hi, baby,” Shiro said, stepping into Keith’s outstretched arms, curling his fingers gently around the top of Keith’s forearms, as his hands rested around his elbows. 

“Hey,” was Keith’s reply. 

They leaned in to kiss and the small group behind them burst into cheers and wolf-whistles. They were both laughing against each other’s mouths and Shiro felt infinitely grateful for being in this moment. 

Their little get-together was low-key and relaxed. Hunk had made food, Lance and Matt had ensured there was plenty of booze, and Shiro was eternally grateful to Allura for apparently putting the kibosh on confetti shaped like dicks. 

The night was calm overall, which served him and Keith just fine. They had both just wanted to spend time with their friends and catch up, since everyone was now living such separate lives. Talking with everyone in person was so refreshing, and they were all talking late into the night.

It felt so warming to sit and hear how things were going. Hunk’s intergalactic cooking show was finally taking off and they were preparing for airing. Pidge and Matt were looking into patenting some technology they were working on. New Altea was thriving, as was Lance and Allura’s daughter, Edelira. Lance couldn’t help but show off all the adorable pictures of her he’d taken over the last few months. 

Eventually they had to call it, knowing they’d all have to be up relatively early before the ceremony. They said their goodbyes and Shiro offered Keith his arm. Keith smiled up at him, sliding his arm through Shiro’s, resting his other hand on his forearm. 

Keith leaned into him in the elevator, Shiro resting his head on top of his, kissing into his hair. They didn’t talk, just enjoying being close, and quiet. When the elevator dinged, Keith sighed, sounding a little forlorn--perhaps because they would be parting soon, Shiro wasn’t sure. They stepped out into the hall, making their way down to Keith’s room. 

Shiro couldn’t help but find it sweet, knowing his love would be missing him for the next eight hours. It wasn’t very long, but the cuteness of it tickled him all the same. He would miss him, too, if he was honest. They were used to spending so much time apart, but this felt different. 

They came to Keith’s door and Shiro paused, reluctantly letting Keith go, standing before him.

____________________

“Alright my good sir, I believe this is your stop,” Shiro said, stopping in front of the room that Keith would be staying in for the night. 

He sighed, taking both of his fiancé’s hands, his back to the door, looking up at him with a slightly annoyed expression, already missing their closeness in the elevator. 

“This is a very outdated tradition,” he said, giving Shiro’s hands a squeeze. 

Shiro chuckled, the sound rich, and Keith could smell his amusement in his scent. 

“I don’t know. I kind of like it. Builds up the anticipation.” 

Keith huffed but he was smiling, gently amused. 

“I just don’t like being away from you.” 

Shiro’s expression softened, brows slightly furrowed. 

“Oh, baby. I don’t like being away from you either,” he said, pulling Keith into his arms. The hug was tight and warm, the way Shiro’s hugs always were. All-encompassing and safe. Keith wrapped his arms around him in return, turning his face into his neck, gently scenting him. 

Shiro picked him up off the ground, squeezing tight, making Keith giggle, before setting him back on his feet, and leaning away so they could look at one another. He rested their foreheads together, smiling softly. 

“Would you like me to leave you with a parting gift?” he asked, voice low and suggestive. Keith bit his lip, smiling, and nodded. 

“Yes, please.” 

He slipped the keycard out of his pocket and tapped it against the door behind him, unlocking it. They stumbled into the room, laughing, and Shiro let the door fall closed, shrouding them in darkness. 

Two hours later, with most of his clothes gathered into a ball in his arms, Shiro pecked Keith on the head before poking his head into the hallway, checking that the coast was clear.

“Shh, go, go,” Keith chuckled, his hair hanging loose around his bare shoulders, half hiding behind the door because he was still naked, shooing his fiancé out of the room. 

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’,” Shiro laughed softly, leaning in to steal a few more kisses before he left. 

“I love you, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I love you, too. Now _git_.” 

Shiro threw him a wink before he started slinking away to his own room, leaving Keith giggling to himself, closing the door when Shiro was out of sight. He sighed, a smile on his lips, back resting against the door. He closed his eyes, giving himself a moment. 

He opened them after a moment and headed into the bathroom to look himself over, turning on the lights and leaning over the sink. His hair was all a mess, having come out if its braid, and Shiro had left him with quite a few marks clustered on his chest, the inside of his thighs, and one on his ass. Which was fine. They made Keith chuckle and could be hidden under his clothing. 

Keith felt good, satisfied and loved, Shiro’s scent still on his skin. He’d pass on a shower tonight, wanting to leave Shiro’s scent. He smiled at his reflection, before grabbing a brush, and leaving the bathroom. He re-braided his hair, checking his datapad. 

He’d gotten a few reminders from Lance about tomorrow, one from his mom, and one from Shiro. 

_Keith, love of my life, sleep well, sweet dreams. I’m so excited to be your husband._

Keith smiled. He was going to marry that man, tomorrow. And he couldn’t wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event has finally arrived

Shiro woke up to his alarm and was out of bed almost as soon as he’d turned it off. While the two hours he’d spent with Keith before bed had been tiring in the best way and he’d slept rather well, he’d still woken up several hours before his alarm. 

He was just too excited about today. He got to marry his best friend, the love of his life. He couldn’t wait. 

He went to the closet, pulling out his tux, unzipping it from the garment bag. Shiro normally didn’t carry many opinions about clothes. He could dress fairly well, but was used to wearing a uniform, and not really worrying much about style. But the tux… was a thing of beauty. 

Shiro didn’t own anything bespoke, besides his uniforms, but he was excited to wear something tailor made for him. It was black, with a line of white along the lapels and the back of the collar. He would pair it with a white shirt, a black bowtie, and shiny black dress shoes. 

He turned away as his datapad started vibrating, gently hanging up the suit on the closet door, and answering the call. 

Matt and Hunk arrived about twenty minutes later with coffee and breakfast. Everyone else would be heading over to Keith’s with Krolia. 

Chatting with Matt and Hunk over breakfast was nice, relaxing, putting Shiro in a good mindset. He wasn’t anxious, necessarily, but he did want things to go well, and for everything to be perfect for Keith, because that was what he deserved. 

Matt had stolen his datapad so he couldn't text with Keith. Apparently they weren’t supposed to talk until they saw each other downstairs and exchanged vows before the ceremony.

“Oh, one more thing, Shiro,” Matt said as they cleaned up so they could all start getting ready. 

He went to the door and opened it, and Shiro saw Sam and Colleen standing on the other side.

"Shiro… my parents are here for you," he explained, smiling softly. "Mom? Dad?"

They weren’t dressed up yet, just standing in casual clothes in the hall. They both gave little waves and stepped into the room as Matt ushered them in. 

Shiro was honestly surprised, not having expected Sam and Colleen to be here for him. Certainly at the ceremony, but not in his hotel room beforehand. 

“We just wanted to come by to say congratulations,” Colleen said.

  
“And that we’re very proud of you,” Sam piped in, “we know your family can’t be here with you today. So we thought we would step in.” 

Colleen was nodding, her eyes a little teary. “We just wanted you to know that we love you and support you,” she continued. 

Shiro was quietly shocked by this, appreciative and a bit overwhelmed by this display of parental affection. He had become closer with the entire Holt family since returning to Earth. His relationship with Matt, Sam, and Pidge had only gotten deeper, and he had made meaningful new connections with Colleen. 

He’d been invited to family dinners and holidays when Keith was off-world, and offered a plus-one to bring him along when he was home. They had sort of adopted him, in a way, and he had been, and continued to be, immensely grateful for their kindness. 

“Oh… thank you so much. That means more to me than I could ever say.” 

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. 

“It’s a small something. But we all thought it was important that you have it.”

“WAIT! DID I MISS IT?!”

Pidge came barging into the room, everyone’s heads turning to see her as she leaned against the door to the room, breathing heavily. 

“Pidge! I texted you thirty minutes ago!”

“Well my phone didn’t go off because I was in the la---”

“Shut it! Both of you!” Colleen hissed and the two siblings went quiet. 

Shiro tried to stifle a laugh, shaking his head a little.  
  


“It’s okay. No harm done.” 

Sam shot both of his kids a withering look before clearing his throat, and turned back to Shiro. 

“As I was saying… this is just a small thing, but all of us thought that you should have them,” he finished, handing the box to Shiro. 

Shiro took it, opening the box to see a pair of elegant cufflinks resting in the velvet. 

“They were mine, when I got married, and my father’s, and his father’s,” Sam explained. Shiro looked up from the box at Matt and Pidge, confused as to why he was being given the cufflinks. 

“I’m not getting married,” Pidge supplied. 

“And neither am I. Marriage is a social construct and is ultimately meaningless. No offense, Shiro. Plus… I’m in love with an AI, sooooo,” Matt explained, earning him a none-so gentle tap on the arm, and a sharp "Matthew!" from his mother. 

He shrugged. "It's true."

Shiro was just staring at the box. All of the Holts had gathered closer, their expressions soft as they watched Shiro stare at the cufflinks. 

Sam placed his arm around Colleen’s shoulders. 

“It’s really important to all of us that you have them, Shiro. You’re family,” Colleen said. 

Shiro looked up from the box at all of them. He was aware of all the things he had done to get them here. Well aware of what he had experienced and gone through to make sure that this family could have the chance to be together again. He hadn’t done it alone. And despite all of the pain and fear, he felt nothing but endless gratitude to them, for their appreciation and love for him. 

“Thank you,” he replied softly, “for this, for everything. It means so much.” 

The Holts gathered around him in a tight group hug, sniffling, and chuckling softly. 

“We love you, Shiro,” Pidge said. 

By the end of the hug, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room and they were running about ten minutes behind. 

Colleen gave Shiro a tight hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek, and Sam stepped in for a firm handshake and a hug before they were off. 

“Alright. We gotta get changed.” 

Pidge got dressed first to take pictures, wearing a black suit with a dark green button-down, black vest, and matching bowtie. Hunk and Matt wore similar outfits, their shirts yellow and a dusty orange, respectively. 

Matt helped Shiro into his suit, making sure each piece was carefully laid out, making sure his seams were perfect, and helping him into his jacket so it didn’t wrinkle. 

He loved the cut and the feel of it, much more comfortable than he would have expected from something so luxurious and tailored. And he thought it made him look handsome and respectable. He’d decided to slick back his hair, making him look a bit more polished. 

“Alright. I got the rings. And your vows,” Matt said. “You ready?” 

Shiro gave himself one more once-over in the mirror, satisfied, and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” 

____________________

Keith was nervous. He couldn’t help it and he was a little frustrated at himself for feeling this way. 

He'd slept okay the night before, thinking of Shiro, his scent still on his skin. But he'd woken up that morning with nervous butterflies. 

He shouldn't be nervous. It was just Shiro. They were practically married already. This was just some pomp and circumstance for the Galaxy Coalition to use in their promotional material. 

Yeah. _Right_. 

He got up, taking stock. Allura, Lance, their daughter Edelira, Romelle, and his mother would be arriving soon and he sat in the quiet of the room, centering himself. He would be seeing Shiro in just a few hours and he’d have all his friends and family there to support him.

Krolia arrived first, bearing gifts. She had brought a beautiful bouquet of flowers, coffee, other breakfast items, and a bag filled with "supplies." Keith thought he saw hairspray in there and that made him even more nervous. 

But he calmed as he sat down with his mom to eat. Her presence was always soothing, and it calmed him just as much today as it had yesterday. They chatted idly over sausage, eggs, and cheeses, Krolia combing out and brushing Keith’s hair as he drank his coffee. She kissed his cheek as he headed to shower. 

“Your father would be so proud,” she said. 

Keith took his time in the shower, contemplating his mother’s words. He thought of the things his dad had always told him about family and how important it was to be close to others. He felt like he had finally gotten to that place, fully realizing what his father had meant. Tex would have loved Shiro, and he knew that his dad was with him. He carried him always in his heart. 

When he was done, Krolia brushed out his hair again, having already taken out his suit. 

His was an inverse of Shiro’s. It was a white suit, with a black stripe around the lapels and back of the collar. His bowtie was white, and his shirt was black, accompanied by a pair of shiny new shoes. He had seen himself wearing the suit and he had liked it. It was flattering, fitting him in all the right places, making him look refined. And he liked the idea of wearing something that matched Shiro’s. 

He fiddled with the inside of the jacket, the softness of the black satin lining. His mother went to shower next and in the quiet of her absence he pulled out his vows. He took a breath, looking at his cramped, unkempt handwriting. 

His vows were short but to the point. He knew that Shiro would understand him and what he was promising to him. He was content with what he’d written but he couldn’t help the continued flutter of nerves in his belly. 

Once Krolia finished in the shower, she changed into her own suit, a beautiful plum color that Keith thought complimented her very well. She wore a cream, low cut blouse that looked elegant on her, and a pair of black pumps. Keith didn’t often see his mother in Terran clothing, but the outfit suited her. She even had a delicate pair of gold dangling earrings in her ears. 

“You look really nice, mom,” he said and she smiled, gently bussing his cheek, purring. 

“Thank you, kit,” she replied, gently playing with his hair. “Now let’s get you dressed.” 

Keith was half-way dressed when the entourage arrived. He was flooded with hugs and kisses from Romelle and Allura, getting a hearty hand-shake and backslap from Lance, and soft coos from Edelira. 

The group was already dressed. Allura was in a beautiful pink halter dress, her hair in a delicate twist about her head, adorned with her tiara. Edelira wore a tiny version of the same dress with long sleeves and a tufted tulle skirt. Romelle wore green, her dress bearing a sweetheart neckline with lace bodice, her hair neatly braided. Lance was wearing a simple suit with a blue bowtie and matching vest with black suit pants and jacket, similar to what Hunk, Matt, and Pidge were wearing. 

“Lance is going to help me with your hair,” Krolia explained, laughing softly, as she picked up the bouquet and bag of “supplies,” which he now knew were definitely hair products. 

“Seriously?” he said, looking at Lance, who was helping him with his cufflinks. 

Lance looked up and gave him a wink. 

“Seriously.”

“Don’t worry, Keith. We’ll keep him in line,” Romelle said as she bounced Edelira in her arms. 

He huffed, but deep down, he didn’t mind. This was his family and he was so lucky to have them, especially on one of the most important days of his life. 

After he was dressed and both Allura and Lance gave their approval, he sat down to let his mother section his hair and start braiding. Lance joined her, the bouquet in his lap. 

“Alright, Lance. I’ll plait and then I’ll show you where to put the flowers, okay?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Keith sat still as his mom braided his hair and Lance started putting flowers in it. It wasn’t that he hadn’t known this was going to happen, it’s more that he had been choosing to not think about it. 

“Oh, Keith, it looks lovely,” Allura said. 

“It really does. Shiro’s going to be blown away,” Romelle added. 

Pidge arrived just as they were finishing up his hair, taking pictures, and teasing. 

“It looks good though, your hair,” she said, snapping a picture. 

Keith could feel his face was heated, a bit self-conscious, but this was tradition. And if he was honest with himself, he did kind of like the look. 

“Alright, let’s make sure you got everything before we get going,” Lance said, checking inside Keith’s pockets to make sure that he had his vows. 

“Ready?” he asked Keith, satisfied that Keith looked presentable and had everything that he needed. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” 

Krolia came up beside him, taking his arm. It felt good to have her beside him, her presence helping him feel grounded. He imagined he might feel better once he saw Shiro, too, knowing that they were in this together. 

____________________

The hotel they were staying at had a back garden, and Shiro was there waiting for Keith. They would all be congregating out here so the grooms could exchange their private vows, before heading back inside for the ceremony itself. 

They were doing things a little out of order and that was fine by him. They had never really been that traditional anyway. 

Shiro and his entourage hadn’t been waiting outside for very long. It was a lovely day, sun shining, perfect for a wedding. He tilted his head up toward the sky, enjoying the warmth, closing his eyes to give himself a moment to just... _be_. 

“Hey Shiro,” Matt said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Your man’s here.” 

Shiro took in a breath of anticipation, and Matt chuckled, patting him gently. Shiro turned. 

Keith stood about a foot away and he was _beautiful_. Shiro felt himself blush, smiling warmly as he looked at his soon-to-be-husband in his perfect suit. His hair was braided intricately, hanging over one shoulder, with roses and baby’s breath tucked into the plait. 

Krolia was standing behind him, her hand slipping from his shoulder, and Keith smiled. Shiro saw it happen, the change in his expression, his dark eyes watery, and tearing up. Keith looked surprised, as if he hadn’t expected to start crying. 

He reached up to wipe the tears away, murmuring a soft, “ugh, sorry…”

The ‘sorry’ wobbled off a little, into another ‘sorry,’ and a soft, cut-off sob, as Keith covered his eyes with his fingers, face red. He was trembling and Shiro reached out for him, his own eyes tearing up. 

“Baby, oh, sweetheart,” he cooed, wrapping Keith up in his arms--surprising him a little, if the jump he gave was anything to go by. But he wrapped his arms around Shiro in return, Shiro’s cheek resting gently against the top of his head. 

He was crying now, too, unable to help himself. 

“You look so beautiful,” he said, words a bit garbled, “and you know I can’t not cry when you’re crying…”

Shiro felt and heard Keith chuckle, sniffling a little, hand gently rubbing Shiro’s back. 

“‘M sorry. I wasn’t expecting it,” he said. 

They pulled away a little just to look at each other. Shiro gently brushed his thumb under Keith’s eye, wiping away any moisture. 

“It’s okay. Aww, sweetheart...” 

Keith nodded, sniffling again, eyes focusing on Shiro. He reached up to brush his face, too, sighing. 

“I just can’t believe this is happening,” he whispered. “It’s a literal dream come true…” 

Shiro smiled, catching Keith’s hands, and kissing both of his palms. 

“I hope it’s everything you dreamed of and more,” he replied. Keith gave him another watery smile. 

“You are.” 

Shiro huffed, pulling him into another hug, allowing himself a few more tears. 

“I love you so much,” he said and Keith squeezed him. 

“I love you, too. So much.” 

They held one another for a while longer, appreciative that their friends didn’t interrupt or try to get them to move along. When they finally parted, Hunk was standing nearby, stepping closer to offer them tissues. 

“We’ll give you both some space,” he said warmly, once he was sure that they were both okay. 

“Thanks, Hunk,” Keith sniffled and he gave them a sweet smile and a nod before he joined the rest of their family at the other end of the garden. 

Shiro took a deep breath, squaring up in front of Keith. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his vows, neatly placed in an envelope. Keith took out his as well, scribbled on a neatly folded piece of paper. 

“For you, baby,” he said softly, holding the letter out to Keith. He took it, holding his vows out to Shiro in return. 

“For you, angel,” he replied. 

They both smiled at one another, chuckling. 

“Should we turn around?” Keith asked. 

“Only if you want to.” 

Keith paused for a moment, shaking his head. 

“I want us to do this together,” he replied. 

Shiro nodded his agreement. 

“Me, too.” 

Shiro unfolded the sheet that Keith had given him, carefully holding it in his hands. 

_Shiro. Angel. My Starlight._

_I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. There aren’t words to express all that you’ve done for me and all that you mean to me. I love you more than anything. I will always be there for you. As many times as it takes, for the rest of our lives._

_Infinitely,_

_K_

____________________

Shiro was quiet as he read his vows and Keith peeked at him for a moment, before he looked down to read his own. 

_My Dearest Keith,_

_I don’t know if words on a page will do justice to all of the things I feel in my heart about you. I can’t wait to be your husband. I know that we have already promised one another everything of ourselves before now and I feel that I have left nothing unsaid. You have given me so much and have made me feel so_ **_seen._ ** _I promise to love and cherish and honor you for all the days of our lives together. I promise to go on every adventure, see every star, satisfy every wish and whim. You bring so much joy and fullness to my life. Everything is in technicolor because of you. You're more precious to me than anything. I feel so lucky that I get to love you and be loved by you._

_You’re my forever._

_With all the love I have in my heart,_

_Takashi_

A tear dripped onto the edge of the vows and Keith gasped, holding the paper away from himself so that he didn’t ruin the ink and make it run. 

“Babe...” 

Keith looked up, not even really seeing, just pulling Shiro into his arms, holding on tight. 

“Shiro…Takashi…”

They held tight to one another for a long time. Keith was so grateful to be loved by someone like Shiro, who saw someone worth loving in Keith. Shiro was such a beautiful person, inside and out, and he was so, so lucky. He could smell the love on Shiro, the contentment and pleasure. He held to Keith so tightly, kissing over the side of his head and face. 

Keith pulled back, looking up at Shiro, whose eyes were just as wet as his own. He smiled and Shiro smiled back. They wiped each other's eyes, pulling out tissues. 

"I love you so much," Keith said, taking Shiro's hand when they both agreed they were presentable. 

“I love you so much, too,” Shiro replied.

"Let's get married."

He looked back to see Shiro watching him as if he had hung the moon. He was sure that he looked the same. 

____________________

The hall they were using was simply decorated in calming whites and cream colors. 

There were neat rows of chairs, filled by those they considered closest to them, and a few special representatives from the Coalition. Neat floral arrangements lined what would be the aisle on either side. 

Shiro stood at the front of the hall with Allura and Matt, hands clasped, waiting for Keith. 

Krolia walked him down the aisle, leaving him with Shiro, and a gentle parting kiss to his cheeks. 

Keith took Shiro’s hands, everything fading away, leaving only those beautiful gray eyes and that gorgeous smile. 

The vows for this ceremony were simple, intimate enough for the occasion, something they both felt comfortable sharing in front of a crowd. Matt had handed them their rings as Allura read the vows out loud, smiling warmly at them both, and offering a wink. 

_I, Takashi Shirogane, take you, Keith Kogane, to be my wedded husband,_ _secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my loyal partner in life, and my one true love._ _I promise to always be by your side, to be your ally, your biggest fan, your partner in adventure, your comfort in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief, your strength in times of need. Forever._

Shiro gently slid the platinum ring onto Keith’s finger, squeezing his hand, his smile a little wobbly.

_I, Keith Kogane, take you, Takashi Shirogane, to be my wedded husband,_ _secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my loyal partner in life, and my one true love._ _I promise to always be by your side, to be your ally, your biggest fan, your partner in adventure, your comfort in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief, your strength in times of need. Forever._

Keith brought Shiro’s gold ring to his lips for a kiss, before carefully wiggling it onto his finger. He smoothed his thumb over the band, taking Shiro’s hand in his once more.

Allura concluded the ceremony with a few more words about the sanctity of a bond such as theirs, born through trial and tribulation, and all the stronger for it. Like a sword formed and strengthened in the forge, so too, was their love. Strong and sure. 

She had barely gotten “you may kiss the groom” out of her mouth before the two of them were cupping each other’s faces to kiss. There was the distant sound of cheering and whistling, but they only had eyes for each other. 

They pulled apart at last, grinning at one another. They took each other’s hands and headed down the aisle. Shiro wasn't sure he'd ever smiled so much in his life. He felt so happy, now that a dream had been realized. 

Everyone headed back outside for pictures in all configurations. The sun was at a perfect spot in the sky, and the garden was blooming and fragrant. Everyone was laughing and neither of the grooms could stop smiling. 

With the photographers satisfied, Keith and Shiro were ushered to a private room by Hunk while their guests made their way to the reception. They were seated at a small table for two with a glass of champagne each. Hunk let them know that he would be bringing out their food in a moment and left with a wink. 

They smiled at each other, picking up the champagne flutes, and clinking them together. They took sips from their glasses, and Shiro hummed, chuckling. 

“Hunk brought out the good stuff,” he said and laughed as Keith made a face. 

“It’s...dry…” He smiled and shook his head, chuckling, squeezing Shiro’s hand. 

“I’m glad we decided to do this. Eat before the reception,” Shiro hummed. 

Keith nodded in agreement, fiddling with the new ring on Shiro’s finger as they held hands. 

“It was a good idea. I’m happy we get some peace and quiet.” 

Shiro turned warm gray eyes to Keith and Keith smiled back, enamored. 

“Husband,” Shiro murmured and Keith blushed, trilling softly, unable to help himself. 

“Husband,” he replied, soft and sweet. 

“I really liked your vows,” Keith said after a few moments of easy silence, the two of them just basking in each other’s company. 

“Yeah?” Shiro replied. Keith nodded, blushing a little. 

“Yeah. They were really sweet and heartfelt.” 

Shiro smiled, eyes a little glassy, and Keith squeezed his hand. 

“Good. I’m glad. I liked yours, too. They were perfect.” 

Keith shrugged a little. He was a man of relatively few words, preferring to let his actions speak for him, but he knew that Shiro understood that, understood _him_ , and that was all that mattered.

Dinner was brought out and Hunk had really outdone himself. They had both opted for steak, with potatoes, and broccoli rabe. It was delicious. Shiro was appreciative of the food, knowing that if they were to eat with their guests, they would end up starving by the end of the night. 

Their time together was short but much needed. It felt good to make sure they both were in a good place; happy, excited, looking forward to seeing everyone. Their meal and champagne finished, they composed themselves to meet their guests at the reception, gently smoothing out any wrinkles in jackets, fixing hair, stealing a few extra kisses.

____________________

The reception itself was loud and boisterous and fun. Shiro and Keith weren’t long out of one another’s orbits, if at all.

Pidge was acting DJ and called them out to the dance floor not long after they’d both arrived. 

Shiro held out his arm and Keith curled his around, smiling up at him as he was led out onto the dance floor. 

Neither of them were particularly spectacular dancers, but they could hold a rhythm. Keith chuckled, resting a hand on Shiro's shoulder, the other resting in his hand. Shiro held him close, hand placed against his back. They swayed together, grinning. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They leaned in close, quietly checking in, their world once more dialed down to just the two of them. Keith rested his head against Shiro's shoulder and Shiro kissed his forehead, resting his cheek against his hair. 

Other couples had joined them on the dance floor, but they hardly noticed, too caught up in their own little world, wrapped in the ambience of their perfect first dance, and when their song ended, they shared a gentle kiss. 

They walked around to every table, checking in, saying hello, posing for more pictures. It was a whirlwind of a night. A lot of laughing, a lot of dancing. They were having a lovely time, and perhaps as the old adage suggested, time seemed to fly by as they laughed and danced the night away.

By the time the night was over, the only people left in the hall were the Paladins, Romelle, and Matt. Coran and brought Edelira back to the hotel room, Krolia leaving with the other Blades, and here the rest of them were, finishing off the champagne. 

They were all a little tipsy, but it was nice to have some time together, just the team. They were scattered around one table, Keith, Allura, and Romelle in seats while the others sat on the floor. Shiro had his head against Keith’s leg, Lance was gently massaging Allura’s feet. Hunk, Pidge, and Matt made up the rest of their little circle, talking about all their favorite parts of the wedding. 

After almost another two hours of drinking the rest of the champagne, Shiro leaned more heavily against Keith’s leg, sighing softly, and Keith leaned down to kiss into his hair. 

“Ready for bed, baby?” he asked softly and Shiro nodded, yawning. 

Keith chuckled, warmly amused, and gave his husband another kiss. Just thinking that, referring to Shiro as his _husband_ made him all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“Alright, everyone. Looks like the newlyweds are calling it a night,” Lance said, watching the two of them fondly. 

“I certainly don’t disagree,” Allura said, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. “It’s been quite a long day.” 

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. They all headed back up to the hotel together, wandering as a sleepy group through the quiet halls of the hotel and up in the elevator, each of them getting off at different floors. Hugs were given out as people left the lift and before too long, it was just Shiro and Keith, heading up to the Honeymoon Suite. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist, leaning his head on his chest. Shiro’s arms came around him, holding him tenderly. 

“Tired, love?” Shiro asked. 

Keith looked up at him, resting his chin against his sternum. He slow-blinked and smiled, nodding. 

"Yes. But not _that_ tired. I can stay up a little longer to enjoy my newly-minted _husband_ ," he replied, chuckling, cheeks pink. 

Shiro grinned, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

"I like the sound of that…"

____________________

Keith sighed softly, smiling dreamily back at Shiro, his palm gently smoothing over his back. He was relaxed and sated and all he wanted to do before he fell asleep was look at his husband. 

There had been a part of Keith that had felt like this was all a dream. Even with the rings and vows as physical proof--not to mention their marriage license--he couldn't quite grasp that they were married. 

And then Shiro had made love to him so softly and so sweetly, calling him husband the whole time. It seemed that had been enough to convince him, feeling so settled and tenderly adored. 

Keith giggled, burrowing his face in his pillow. His hair was all a mess, spilling around his head and covering his face as he moved. 

"What?" Shiro chuckled, gently brushing back his hair. Keith peeked out at him, blushing to the tips of his ears. 

"We're married," he whispered. 

Shiro's expression softened, warm and fond, his arm wrapping around Keith to pull him closer. 

"We _are_ ," he replied, tucking his face close to Keith's, kissing his cheek gently. He sighed, any remaining tension from their hectic day draining out of him. 

"I'm so happy," he said and Shiro laughed. 

"Me, too," he replied, "I think the happiest I've ever been."

Keith nodded in agreement and curled into Shiro's space, tucking his face into his neck, breathing him in. 

Even without his scent giving him away, it was easy for Keith to tell how _happy_ , _thrilled_ even, that he was. How _Loving_. And Keith knew it was all for him and what they had together. 

Shiro tucked him close, playing with his hair, and Keith began to purr. Everything felt right in the universe. They were together, like they were always meant to be. Safe, cared for, and loved.


End file.
